


Until Dawn

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: How long does it take for a person to really get to know a stranger, as if they had been a part of that person's life forever? One night, according to Mona Vanderwaal.





	1. Pink drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I always say to people I would read anything that's Vandermarin centric, even if it's a twenty-five chapter fic about them rambling with each other about their past, their present and their future in bed (or anywhere as quiet as a bedroom). 
> 
> That's sort of what this fic is gonna be about. But don't worry, it won't have twenty-five chapters. I planned five for it, but let's see how my inspiration goes.

   Mona didn’t believe Miami had purely straight clubs anymore; well, at least the overwhelming majority of the city’s nightlife was queer friendly these days, which was pretty great. But the fact that she had gotten a girl to dance with her for an entire song _that_ easily was still kind of unbelievable.

   Their backs collided a couple of minutes ago, which was followed by simple apologies; but it happened again, _and again_ , until they laughed and decided to not argue against fate. Soon enough, Mona found herself fenced by a pair of tanned arms, and also dazzled by the way that the girl swayed her blonde hair; it was as if it was enjoying the beat on its own. 

   Mona wasn’t sure if she wished she could have those moves, or if she simply wished she could step back and admire them. _Probably the latter._ She bit on her bottom lip as she felt the girl’s palms on her hips, seemingly trying to make them sway properly to the beat as well. 

   Within seconds, Mona was already lost in the curves of that mesmerizing stranger; and as those turned into minutes, she felt truly like a drooling idiot. There was no way she could focus on dancing; not that she had ever been very good at it, of course.

\- What’s your name? – she, somehow, managed to speak up against the girl’s ear as the current song was ending.

\- Wouldn’t the answer ruin the magic?

   There was a mischievous smile curving the girl’s lips and, for a moment, Mona couldn’t figure out if she was joking or if she actually believed in such thing. The brunette smiled either way, feeling the heat coming up to her cheeks.

\- Well, then, I guess you’ll have to let me be around you for a little while longer, just so I can enjoy your magic before it gets ruined by the sound of your name.

   _God,_ Mona rebuked herself, _is that what you call a pick-up line?_

   The girl laughed and glanced down for a second, apparently blushing as well.

\- You’re probably right – she took half a step away from Mona. – I’m gonna go get a drink, by the way. Do you wanna join me?

\- Sure – Mona nodded. – I’ll be right with you.

   She watched as the girl walked over to the bar and then started scanning the crowded dance floor, in search of a certain somoeone, until she felt a hand grasping her wrist and not so subtly turning her around.

\- Will you two just get a room, please?

  Mona stared at her red-headed best friend. Carolyn had been the one to drag her to that place, but she wasn’t exactly complaining anymore. In fact, she felt like she could kiss Carolyn for forcing her to get out of her apartment that Friday. But, of course, Mona wouldn’t give her the chance to triumph just yet.

\- Excuse me? – she snatched her wrist out of Carolyn’s grip.

\- Oh, she was practically humping you. But you’re still too uptight to admit that you were into it.

   Mona pretended to be offended.

\- You were just shamelessly _spying_ on me?

   Carolyn shrugged.

\- I’m just doing my job. And, as your romantic _and_ sexual guru, I say go get her.

   Mona rolled her eyes simply for the sake of seeming careless.

\- Well, then I’m personally firing you. Go watch Chris spin up close or something. And don’t call me, I’ll call you – she said over her shoulder as she started strutting towards the bar.

   Her dance partner smiled at her.

\- Hi, there, girly girl – Mona singsonged as she sat next to the blonde, glad that they were out of the noisy mess.

\- Hey. Was that your girlfriend?

   Mona frowned slightly. It was a funny assumption.

\- No, just a very nosy friend – she eyed the short glass sitting in between the other one’s fingers. What was inside looked like whiskey. – What are you having?

   The girl said nothing, just slid the glass over the wooden countertop to Mona’s hands. It smelled like whiskey. Mona took a sip and closed her eyes at the brief burning sensation it caused in her throat.

\- Neat – she pointed, sliding the glass back to the girl. – Well, at least I know one think about you. You’re bold.

\- Not quite yet, but I’m aiming to be – the girl leaned her head back a little and drank it all in one gulp, then she roughly shut her eyes and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. – God, that’s awful.

   Mona couldn’t help but laugh.

\- If so, why are you drinking it? – she eyed the blonde more carefully – Are you trying to heal a broken heart?

\- No – the girl leaned her head back again and drank the last drop. – I’m just trying to make my heart stronger.

   It was one of those comments that needed a minute to be processed. There was a depth to those words that couldn’t exactly be classified as sadness, but it was something close to it, definitely. Mona felt her own lips curving into a vague half smile. _She seems smart_ , the brunette thought. 

\- I know this is gonna sound cliché, but can I buy you something?

   The girl gazed at Mona and smiled, which soothed the brunette for some reason. She was realizing for the first time that those eyes were of a beautiful tone of blue.

\- Do you wanna know what I like or do you wanna surprise me? – the girl already seemed to know that Mona would rather do the latter, so Mona simply smiled as well and turned to the bartender.

\- Two Pinky Promises, Jeff – she ordered and turned back to the girl.

\- So you _do_ come here often – it seemed as if the thought had been in her mind for a while. – I mean, you know the bartender’s name.

   Mona laughed again.

\- Yeah, well, that friend you saw me talking to… her boyfriend is a DJ here, so this place is like my Central Perk.

   The girl laughed as well, as if she had gotten the reference. Mona made a mental note to ask her if she was a Friends fan later on.

\- But truth be told – Mona added –, they’re both younger than me. I’m not such a party animal anymore.

\- Come on – the girl reached for Mona’s naked knee –, how old can you be?

   This time, the wave of heat didn’t only go up to her cheeks; it lodged in between her legs. Mona placed her own hand on top of that one, that was still on her knee, even after the moment she had to take to just breathe.

\- Wouldn’t the answer ruin the magic?

  The smile that came across the blonde’s lips was one that clearly said _well played._

   Soon enough, the bartender sat two taller glasses in front of them.

\- It’s vodka, cramberry juice, lemon juice and a sparkle of ginger ale – Mona listed eloquently, as if she had made the drink herself, after seeing the girl’s astonished expression.

\- It’s a pink drink! – there was a wide smile on that face now.

   Mona nodded.

\- In fewer words.

   The girl took a sip.

\- _Oh, my God._

   Mona arched a brow, already feeling good about herself.

\- Better than whiskey neat, huh?

\- Please, it doesn’t even compare – she took a longer sip. – Now, seriously, how the hell did I spend my entire life without this thing?

   Mona eyed the blonde carefully one more time. Her emerald green jumpsuite looked expensive and contrasted perfectly with her golden locks. If asked “geek or chic?” at one of those “would you rather” types of games, Mona was pretty sure that the girl would go with chic. Suddenly, something echoed in Mona’s mind before she could shake it out. _Too pretty to be gay_. She hated hearing it herself, it made no sense, it was offensive and gross but, at that moment, she just couldn’t help it. Maybe she was uptight, after all.

\- They serve all kinds of colorful drinks in queer friendly places, you know? – it was sort of a jab that probably gave away a bit of Mona’s disillusion.

\- I know. I mean, I had an idea – the girl claimed in between sips. – It's just that I’m from a little town in South Pennsylvania and they don’t have places like this there. I’ve only stepped into a gay bar once, in Philly, to spy on a friend’s girlfriend, that was a potential cheater at the time. I remember accidently spilling a pink drink on a girl, though. Is this universally a gay thing?

   Mona laughed, feeling stupid for thinking about being disappointed with that nameless perfection. So what if she wasn’t gay? Mona was willing to have her heart broken by a bi curious for the first time.

\- Sorry – the girl added, slowing down. – There’s usually no filter between my brain and my mouth.

   Mona shook her head, confidently.

\- It is a quality more than it is a fault, trust me – she took the blonde’s hand in her own. – Besides, I like listening to you talk, I know that already.

   The thankful smile that the girl gave her made Mona forget about the heat in between her legs for a moment. Something else ignited inside her, causing her heart to skip a few beats.

 - Fuck, that’s my jam! – the girl blurted out suddenly, squeezing Mona’s hand.

\- What?

\- Call Me Maybe, it’s my jam! – she explained, jumping off her seat. – Come on, you _have_ to dance with me.

   Mona agreed without saying a word and pulled twenty dollars out of the front pocket on her skirt, leaving the bill in between the two glasses, one almost empty and the other one untouched.

   The new song was a remix version of Carly Rae Jempsen’s hit, an electronic duet between her and some guy, whose voice Mona didn’t recognize, but she began moving to it as if it was her own jam, too, while talking to the blonde only through flirtatious smiles.

   _I don’t know your name, girl,_ the guy sang at one point, _but I like your game, girl._

   They shared a breathy laugh, very close to each other. Mona ventured kissing behind the blonde’s earlobe.

   _Let’s play all night,_ yeah.

   _I think you know we should,_

_‘cause you look so good,_

_baby, you look so, so good._

   The kiss was inevitable after that; eager, desperate. Mona loved tasting her favorite drink in the other one’s tongue; the fresh taste of summer.  

\- What do you think about getting out of here? – Mona asked breathlessly, the tip of her nose brushing against the girl’s cheek.

\- Only positive things.

   Mona grinned as those words tickled her ear and then dragged the girl off of the dance floor. They went in line to get their purses and soon enough they were sharing a cab. Mona had a bit of trouble telling the driver her address because that hand was, again, on her knee; but it didn’t stay there. It subtly went up to her inner thigh.

   As much as Mona knew she should tell the girl to stop, because there was a man in that car that could be watching them through the rearview mirror, she didn’t. Who was she to say something when those lips started to lay little pecks along her neck, slowly and superficially enough to drive her insane?

   She simply bit the inside of her lower lip, so she hopefully wouldn’t moan, and stayed silent during the longest ride of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird not writing Hanna's name for an entire chapter and only reffering to her as "the girl" or "the blonde" :P


	2. The science of attachment

   Mona was unconsciously enjoying the sounds around them as they stumbled into her apartment, such as their panting, the front door slamming loudly behind them, her keys slipping from her hand and their shoes being kicked off as they headed to her bedroom.

   Even though Mona lived alone, that second door was also slammed shut, mostly for the sake of the moment. Then, they got bluntly rid of each other’s clothes; the sound of fabric being slightly ripped was heard a few times.

   They didn’t know each other; there was obviously no reason for high expectations, so Mona allowed herself to come a short moment after she felt two fingers entering herself, rather dominantly – although she had been the one to do the pushing onto the bed. She definitely didn’t try biting back her moans this time.

   The girl also came unapologetically fast once Mona got to work. Then, they simply laughed, side by side, staring at the ceiling, as their breathing went back to normal.

\- Wow – the blonde slid her right palm over her forehead, sounding somewhat bewildered. – I really didn’t scheme this.

   Mona lay on her right side to face the girl, realizing that she was in awe as well. She hadn’t shared a bed with someone in quite a long while. As most humans, she missed it.

\- I know – she replied in a sweet tone, feeling the vague smile slightly curving her lips again. – Me neither.

\- It was a good outcome, though – the girl leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Mona’s lips, as if she suddenly had no fear of showing her tender side to a stranger.

   Mona didn’t have time to close her eyes; she felt her own lips slightly parted in a different, more obvious, type of awe as the girl pulled casually away.

\- It was – she muttered, almost to herself, as the other one slid back into her panties.

\- Hey, is it alright if I use your bathroom?

   Mona was still feeling like she needed a couple more seconds to look alive again, but she slightly nodded anyway and pointed to the door.

\- Sure, it’s right down the hall.

   She waited until the girl was no longer in sight to lay her head back on her pillow and sigh, rethinking about that sweet little kiss, something that was usually related to established relationships.

   Right before the girl came back to the room, Mona obligated herself to stop smiling at the ceiling. She climbed off her bed and slid back into her own panties, putting on a comfy short-sleeved t-shirt.

\- Do you care for one? – she asked, standing before the open top drawer of her dresser – I mean, unless, of course, you’re planning on getting dressed to go home.

   Mona didn’t face those blue eyes while she was considering such possibility out loud because she knew she sounded unhappy with it.

\- No, it’s okay, I don’t have to go just yet – the girl replied in a thankful tone, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on the nightshirt that Mona was offering her. – I’m actually kinda hungry. Would it be too outrageous of me if I raided your fridge?

   With a smile that was very similar to the one she had on her lips only a moment ago, Mona stepped closer to the girl.

\- Something tells me that you’re not the average stranger, so, even though we know each other for about two hours, I’m gonna go on a limb and say no, it wouldn’t. But first things first – she held out her hand. – Hi, there. My name is Mona Vanderwaal. It’s certainly a pleasure to meet you.  

   The girl lowered her gaze to Mona’s hand and, a beat later, lifted it to the brunette’s eyes once again.

\- So we’re doing this, huh? – she seemed uncertain for some reason.

   Mona brought her elbow a little closer to her own body, but not enough to let her hand be out of the girl’s reach.

\- My dear, you would have to agree with me when I say that our magic was very well enjoyed just now.

   There was nothing in response to that except for a discrete sigh. Mona lowered her arm at last, in a temporary desistance.

\- Come on – she said, trying to sound as less bothered as she could. – It’s not like I’m asking you how’s your financial situation or whether you’re a republican or a democrat.   

\- But I’d gladly tell you about my personal accomplishments _and_ about my polical views over a late night snack – the girl smirked, pulling Mona closer. There was suddenly a charming challenge to her tone, but Mona made an effort to not let herself be seduced, though it was hard.

\- Why don’t you wanna tell me your name? – she asked, finally allowing a bit of her frustration to slip out through her own tone – I promise I won’t start stalking you on your social media after tonight, I just… wanna link a word to this beautiful face.

   Mona had a hand cupping the girl’s left cheek now, and her justification together with that gesture seemed to have soothed the other one’s interior.

\- I’m Hanna – the girl said, lowering her gaze once again, as if she had been defeated.

   Mona, on the other hand, couldn’t help but grin. She didn’t need a last name just yet. Just that five-letter word was more than enough for now. It made everything click, in a way. She gave the girl an almost excessively tender kiss on the forehead, in spite of herself.

\- Was that so hard?

  Hanna locked her blue eyes on Mona’s darker ones, and the brunette was a bit surprised by the noticeable anguish in them.

\- It was.

\- Why?

\- Because… it’s science. Whenever there are names involved, there’s attachment. It’s in Monsters, Inc.

   Another involuntary grin came across Mona’s face, this time because of the adorable reference.  

\- Well, and what if we let there be an attachment? – Mona spoke carefully, trying to find a reason inside those gorgeous blue eyes as to why the possibility was bothering the blonde so much.

   Hanna delicately held the hand that was back on her cheek and pursed her lips.

\- That may not be the brightest idea.


	3. Worthier than a thousand answers

   Mona led the way to the kitchen. Hanna hadn’t added another word to “that may not be the brightest idea”, and the brunette hadn’t dared continuing with the third degree.

\- So – Mona pondered in front of her fridge, holding the door open –, I don’t have much to offer you in regards of snacks, but, if you’re willing to wait a little, my pancakes are to die for.

   Feeling considerably at home already, or so it seemed, Hanna seated herself at the glass top table.

\- No convincing is required – she smirked. 

   Mona smiled back, grabbing the few ingredients she needed and then her blender. She rarely cooked for herself – it was true what people said about young adults becoming addicted to chinese take-out once they get their own place, after all –, but at the moment she felt inspired.

\- Is it weird that I find people who can crack an egg with one hand distinctively attractive? – Hanna asked, suddenly at Mona’s right side near the sink.

   Mona, still holding an eggshell close to the jar of her blender, couldn’t help but laugh and blush, hard, because that girl’s velvety tone made her entire body tingle.

\- Well – Mona began, after taking a short breath and putting the parted eggshell down –, I’d teach you how to do it, but I don’t this distinctive attractveness to spread too much.

   Although they had just had sex, Mona was enjoying flirting all over again. She was staring deep into Hanna’s light blue eyes, which made her feel peerlessly calm. She anticipated a kiss, given how close they were, but it didn’t happen.

\- Should I call you selfish? – Hanna brushed her lips against Mona’s cheek ever so slightly, but still without actually kissing it.

   For a split second, Mona thought that her battle against her own lack of self control was lost, but she took another short breath and swallowed hard.

\- Probably – she breathed out, shakily.

\- Half of me wants to ask if you happen to have whipped cream to go with these – Hanna informed a few minutes later, and by then the voluptuousness in her tone was gone –, but the other half is, like, “shut up”.

   Mona finished piling four pancakes nicely onto a plate, setting it onto the table, and smiled to herself, heading silently to her fridge once again.

\- Which half is winning? – she threw a whipped cream bottle to Hanna and grabbed one of chocolate sauce.

   Hanna stared at the bottle for a moment, as if she nourished a forbidden desire towards the sugary treat, and then bit on her bottom lip.

\- Fuck it – she finally said, taking the lid off of the bottle before generously garnishing the pancake on top.

   Mona, in turn, poured a generous amount of chocolate sauce on top of it all, and it dripped slowly to the sides of the pancakes. It was the perfect definition of food porn.

\- I was _so_ not counting on leaving here three pounds heavier – Hanna whined as she used the side of a fork to cut through the pancake on top.

  Mona chuckled, feeling comfortable enough around the blonde to venture sitting on her lap as she chewed her first bite in apparent delight.

   Hanna welcomed her unceremoniously and, this time, Mona didn’t try to stop the heat from taking over her; she did bite back a breathy moan as she felt Hanna’s left arm around her waist, though.

\- And now both halves of me want to tell you to shut up – _that_ she was completely unable to bite back.

\- Why? – a playful smirk was slightly curving Hanna’s lips.

   Mona faced the blonde with a serious but soft expression on her face.

\- Because you could be ten, twenty pounds heavier than you are, you would’ve still been the most beautiful girl on the dance floor tonight.

   Hanna swallowed and slowly put her fork down. She stared at Mona as if those words had caught her completely off guard. Maybe it was too soon for such a from-the-heart compliment, but Mona didn’t regret saying it whatsoever. In fact, she initiated the kiss that she longed for ever since they had gotten out of her bedroom.

   Hanna eventually kissed Mona back in the same intensity, shifting in her seat a little just so she could get both of the brunette’s thighs over her own.

   Right after they pulled away to catch their breath, Hanna dipped her forefinger in the the whipped cream and chocolate combination next to her and licked it off. Mona couldn’t tell if she was trying to be sexy or not, but it _was_ sexy either way.

   Hanna soon noticed that she was being watched and did it again, but this time taking her smeared forefinger to Mona’s lips.

\- Are you trying to start a food fight? – Mona asked, proud of her own velvety tone, once she felt Hanna’s fingertip coating her bottom lip with chocolate sauce.

\- If that means we can lick things off of each other later, maybe – Hanna teased, leaning in for a brief kiss.

   Mona grinned against the blonde’s mouth. _She’s unreal_. Then, she felt the same forefinger tracing lines with chocolate over the left side of her neck. She closed her eyes and finally moaned, shamelessly, once she felt Hanna’s tongue on her pulse point. All ten of her toes curled at the same time.

   They moved to the couch in Mona’s living room as soon they realized that they were getting too comfortable in the kitchen, and, just like the brunette’s drink at the club earlier, the pancakes ended up being forgotten.

   Mona put their purses down on the floor to make a little more room for the two of them on the couch, but something colorful rolled out of the blonde’s purse as it hit the floor, inevitably catching Mona’s attention. A vibrador. She arched a brow and smirked at the sight, having the urge to stop what she was doing to take a closer look.

\- Oh, my, my, my – she singsonged as she acknowledged a variety of other colorful toys inside Hanna’s purse, all of them unsuitable for children.

\- What? – Hanna snatched her purse from Mona’s hands, although not exactly seeming embarrassed – Can’t a woman be prepared for this kind of stuff nowadays?

\- Absolutely – Mona peeked at the content inside Hanna’s purse again. – I think it’s pretty healthy to keep a bullet vibrator inside your makeup bag, for example. But it seems like you’ve been stocking. I mean – she took a silver chain in between her fingers for a second, trying her hardest not to laugh –, nipple clippers? _Awesome_.

   Hanna rolled her eyes, putting her purse down next to her bare feet.

\- Okay, are you done making fun of me?

   Mona shook her head.

\- I’m not making fun of you – she said, sencerely. – Just answer me something: am I your victim?

   Hanna finally half-smirked at her, flirtatiously, after taking a moment to apparently think about her next words.

\- What if you were?

   Mona slightly squinted at the girl, containing her own smirk. As Hanna herself had told her earlier, she hadn’t schemed having sex with a stranger, therefore, there was definitely another explanation for those toys. Something that Hanna didn’t want to tell her, just like before. Mona knew she had no reason to be offended, but she couldn’t help it. As every second went by, Hanna became more of a mystery to her; one that she was _dying_ to dig into.

\- I’d like that – Mona told her, before pulling her into a softer kiss.

\- Alright, then – Hanna lay her down carefully and parted their lips just so she could grab a pair of velcro handcuffs from her purse. – Don’t move.

   Mona inevitably grinned at the sight of Hanna tying her wrists together above her head. The smell of the fabric around her wrists told her that the cuffs were brand new, and, for only a fraction of a second, she wondered if the rest of the toys were as well.

   Although, Hanna’s lips were heading to Mona’s center, and the fact that Mona couldn’t touch the girl while she was down there made everything about ten times more maddening, so there wasn’t much room in Mona’s mind for her to think about any kind of investigation.

   While she screamed, given one of the most intense climaxes of her lifetime, she briefly told herself that she _would_ do everything in her power to find out more about that girl until the sun came up. Meanwhile, a part of her insisted that the third degree wasn’t actually necessary; after all, that magic was worthier than a thousand answers.


	4. Sincerity pact

   The momentarily forgotten pancakes were already cold by the time they decided to finish eating them, but that didn’t stop Hanna from complimenting Mona on her cooking.

   After the late night snack, the smaller girl filled her bathtub with warm water and poured a handful of bath salts into it – again, something that she rarely did for herself.

\- What if we made a sincerity pact? – Mona asked, once her arms were around Hanna in the tub and the girl’s back was leaned against her chest.

\- What do you mean?  

\- Well, you said it wouldn’t be very smart if we grew attached to each other, right? With that, I assume you’re leaving in the morning and I’ll never see you again. So what’s the point of us trying to remain almost anonymous to one another?

   Hanna leaned her head back a little, pondering for a short moment.

\- Sounds fun, I’m not gonna lie. But how would it work? Like, what are the rules? Yes/no questions and no follow-ups?

\- No stupid rules – Mona replied in a reflex. – Just total honesty.

   Hanna smiled, subtly biting her lower lip.

\- Deal – she turned her head a bit to face Mona and held out her right hand. – You thought of it, you go first.

   Mona took a deep breath after giving Hanna’s hand a shake. It was not like she had to really think about her first question, though.

\- What’s your last name?

   Hanna let out a small laugh.

\- I knew it – she slightly shook her head. – It’s Marin.

\- Hanna Marin – Mona recited, then smiling to herself. – Beautiful.

\- Thank you. Now, who taught you how to make pancakes?

\- My uncle Ned – Mona answered, finding it funny how the girl sounded genuinely interested. – He used to make them every fourth of July when I was a kid and we would eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

   Hanna giggled.

\- Didn’t you get sick of them over the years?

\- No – Mona told her, truthfully. – If anything, I love them even more nowadays because of the nostalgia factor. I grew up in Oahu and, honestly, I spent my happiest years there.

\- Oh, so _that’s_ what this is for – Hanna’s left toes touched the side of Mona’s left foot. There, in ink, was written _Made in Hawaii._

\- Yeah – the brunette confirmed, actually flattered that the girl had payed enough attention to her tattoo in the first place. – It was how I chose to honor my childhood memories.

\- Beautiful – Hanna said, seemingly happy to be giving back the compliment. – Now you go.

\- Why the toys? – Mona asked in an even faster reflex; her tone was considerably stern all of a sudden.

  Hanna slowly turned her head to Mona again, squinting at the brunette.

\- You play this shit to win, don’t you?

   Mona smirked.

\- Why, my dear, how humble of you to think that.

   Hanna rested her head on Mona’s shoulder, allowing the water to cover her from the lower part of her neck down.

\- Me and a few friends went to a sex shop tonight – the blonde began, in a way more serious tone than a story that started with _that_ sentence would ask for. – Each of us bought a handful of… _utensils_ and then we went to a bar to open them all and have a healthy discussion about how to use them. The rest is history.

   Mona suppressed a laugh at the implication of the word _healthy_ in that context.

\- So, is that something you’re used to do on Friday nights?

\- No. It was actually the first time I ever stepped into a sex shop. It was the first time I ever touched a vibrator. You see, it was sort of a bachelorette party.

\- Hmm – Mona couldn’t exactly tell if she had seen that coming or not. – You’re one of the bridesmaids?

\- Uh, no – Hanna’s tone was lower, as if she was suddenly embarrassed. – It was _my_ bachelorette party. I’m getting married tomorrow.


	5. Not afraid of hights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how glad I am that I finally got to finish this story. This idea has been with me for nearly a year now and I didn't think I was gonna be able to give a decent ending (or even an ending at all). But here it is, so yay \o/
> 
> Also, this final chapter got incredibly long, I know, but there was nothing I could do. It was such a joy for me to write it! It's definitely one of my most favorite pieces in my Vandermarin collection, if not the most favorite. I really hope it comes across that way to you guys :)

   Mona didn’t know for how long she had been quiet; all she knew was that the feeling of being kicked in the stomach insisted on not leaving her.

\- You don’t have to technically say anything – Hanna told her, and that was when Mona realized it had been a long time – but, you know, I’d be cool if you did.

   Mona spent a few more seconds in silence, though, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her slightly parted lips were a bit dry and she couldn’t wait to get out of that bathtub. The water was suddenly freezing cold around her and it all felt terribly wrong.

\- Sorry – she finally responded, still feeling like she hadn’t totally gotten back her ability to talk –, I just didn’t see that coming.

\- And I didn’t see me telling it to you – Hanna snorted, as if she was somewhat mad at herself for letting that secret out. – The truth is I thought that, if Jordan could go out with his friends and get a lap dance from a spripper, I could, too. I mean, it’s the 21st century! A bachelorette party is one hell of a good oportunity to see if gender equality really exists.

   In a different circumstance, that rebellion of sorts would’ve been funny to Mona, but she could only focus on how weird hearing Hanna’s fiancé’s name had made her feel. She forced a smirk and a mischievious tone to cover up her frustration, though.

\- So you wanted a lap dance?

   Hanna turned to her again, with a serious expression on her face this time.

\- I went to that to club to experiment – she said, slowly. – I spent most of my life without doing that. Is it such a crime?

   _Less than twenty-four hours away from your wedding, I’d say that it kind of is,_ Mona thought, but then she swallowed hard. That girl had chosen her, for some reason, and she had said yes to that little adventure way before she knew that there was something more to it. Therefore, she had absolutely nothing to do with that drama.

   Well, at least she hoped so.

\- I can’t and I won’t be the judge of that – Mona spoke softly, pushing a few strands of Hanna’s hair behind her ear and looking into those _(damn, why so beautiful?)_ blue eyes.

\- Fair enough – Hanna nodded, giving Mona a small smile. – But just so you know, you’re _much_ better than a stripper.

   Hanna said that in a real mischievous tone and Mona wasn’t able to bite back a giggle. In fact, that one affirmation made a wave of heat go through Mona’s body and, while her eyes were closed, she had the feeling she was ever so slightly tearing up, out of both joy and sadness.

\- Thank you.

\- So – Hanna singsonged after a moment, resting the back of her head on Mona’s shoulder again –, do you happen to have other awkward questions you’d like to ask me? I feel like I’m on a roll here.

   Mona took a second to reply because she was still feeling a little dizzy, thanks to the previous compliment. Actually, she didn’t feel the water cold around her anymore and now she was distinctively aware of the warm body against her. She breathed Hanna in, leaving an unhurried kiss at the girl’s pulse point and feeling herself filled with a mixture of lust and something else. An inexplicable type of affection.

\- Well, you said you’ve spent most of your life without “experimenting” – Mona began, carefully. – I assume that you had your first experience with a girl tonight. Is that correct?

\- Yeah, although I’ve kissed a girl when I was younger. It was nothing sexual, she’s still one of my best friends and at the time I just wanted to make her feel better.

\- Let me guess – Mona thought back to their conversation at the bar and tried putting both informations together. – That girlfriend, who was the reason you spilled a pink drink on someone, ended up being an actual cheater and this friend of yours found out?

   Hanna turned to Mona once more; her golden eyebrows were arched in apparent surprise.

\- Impressive guess. You’re a great listener, by the way. But the friend I kissed is a different one. Summing it up, the creep of a boyfriend that her sister had, once groped her while she was sleeping. She called me after it happened, terrified, asking me if I could go over to her house and see her. I kissed her because I couldn’t think of something else to try and make it all all vanish from her mind.

\- Whoa – Mona breathed out. – The groping part is for sure fucked up but, on the bright side, you sound like the hero of your squad.

   Hanna made a low noise that sounded like a _nah_ , smiling.

\- We’re each other’s heros, really. But I feel like I’ve been talking about myself all night. Let’s do you, now. Have _you_ had experiences with girls before?

   Mona chuckled silently, leaning a bit more against the cool porcelain of her bathtub. Unlike her new buddy, she had no problem at all with straightforwardness.

\- I was married to one.

   A moment of silence – which was way less awkward and heavy than the last one –  followed Mona’s statement.

\- I felt you had experience – Hanna told her, and Mona smirked behind her, proudly. – So, tell me, is that red-headed chick your ex?

\- No – Mona assured her, chuckling again while thinking back to Hanna’s first assumption about Carolyn at the bar. – Although she’s not _just_ a very nosy friend; she’s my very nosy sister-in-law, too. Well, at least I still like to think of her that way.

   Hanna made a humming sound, eyeing Mona one more time.

\- Walk me through your previous years as if there was no tomorrow, sweetheart – the blonde demanded, breezily.

   Mona often told people about her history with Paige McCullers without significant reservations, but something about Hanna was making her want to open up about it in a way she had never done before. _As if there was no tomorrow._ She loved that expression coming out of Hanna’s mouth. It was like the girl wanted to have Mona’s arms around her for an indefinite amount of time. It was like they were only each other’s for a, hopefully, endless night.

\-  We never stopped being a trio – Mona began, arching one of her legs a little and feeling her toes wrinkled because of the water –, but it started as a duo in sixth grade. Paige, my ex, and I started hanging out because we were picked on by the same girl at school. It was one of those “stronger together” things, you know?

   Hanna nodded, silently, and Mona continued.

\- Paige’s sister, Carolyn, who’s two years younger than us, was always tagging along because their parents didn’t want her to feel left out, but it gradually bacame natural having her around.

\- Did they come from Hawaii with you?

\- No. I had to move here when I was fourteen and, two years later, their father got a call about a job opportunity in Miami Shores. Paige got a part-time job not too long after that and then we both got matching tattoos. Carolyn got hers a couple of years later, on her sixteenth birthday.

\- Did they decide to be stupid like you and get their very first tattoo on their feet, too? – Hanna asked, teasingly.

\- No, I was the only stupid one, actually – Mona sighed, shaking her head. – Paige was the wise coward, getting it on her forearm; Carolyn was a little more adventurous, she got it just above her shoulder blades. Me? I cried and called for my mom during practically the whole session. I guess that tells you everything.

   They both giggled.

\- What is she like? – Hanna’s tone was soft now and, even though she didn’t specify which one of the girls she wanted to know more about, Mona knew she meant Paige.

\- In a lot of aspects we were alike – Mona began again, after another brief sigh.  – We were very shy at school; we were angry at “the system” that used to push us down. At the same time, though, we were pretty different. I liked to unload my anger studying and trying hard to be the best in a quiet way. She was just as competitive, but on the sports area. She loved swimming, playing field hockey and volleyball. She even tried to do a little surfing once. She wasn’t quiet, though. She hated any type of injustice and she would jump at a mean girl’s throat in the school hallway if she had to, and I couldn’t exactly blame her for that. She still doesn’t take any insult lying down, actually – Mona paused for a second, feeling her own tone distant. – We started dating right after she and her family moved here and we made it work for five whole years, two of those living together, which is basically a marriage without white dresses in boxes. And ending it before it had the chance to ruin our friendship was one of the smartest things we’ve ever done.

\- Wow – Hanna smiled, taking one of Mona’s hands in her own and casually playing with the brunette’s fingers. – I’m glad you told me this. Lately, all I’ve been thinking is “God, I hope me and Jordan last forever”. Now I just hope we can make it work, for no matter how long. I feel like you took a little of the pressure off me. Thank you.

   For the umpteenth time that night, Mona stared at those gorgeous blue eyes, that expressed genuine relief now, and squeezed Hanna’s hand tenderly. She felt that affection growing inside of her with literally every breath she took, so much so that she realized she simply wanted that girl to be happy.

   She kissed Hanna’s forehead – because, at the moment, it didn’t feel right kissing her on the lips, although she wanted to –, then wishing truthfully for Hanna and her future husband to make it work.

\- You’re very, _very_ welcome.

–

\- Now that I’ve told you everything about my one and, until the moment, only serious relationship, it’s time for you to tell me about your man – Mona demanded once they were out of the bathtub and back into their comfy nightshirts.

   Mona did want to know more about Hanna’s past with Jordan. She was curious about whether or not he treated Hanna right.

   The blonde shifted a little on Mona’s bed to face her. It seemed as if they were best friends purely gossiping at a sleepover.

\- He’s a perfect gentleman – she began, smiling, and Mona _didn’t_ feel jealousy turning her stomach upside down like before, which was kind of a relief. – We’ve known each other for nearly a year and a half and he’s just the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. He proposed to me, like, two months ago and we arranged everything for the wedding like elves. I _really_ don’t know how we did it in such a short notice.

   Mona giggled, alone this time.

\- Of course, our families love each other and that sort of helped speed up the process – Hanna added, and now there was a touch of something else on her face; Mona didn’t know what it was, but it differed quite a bit from the previous excitement. Hanna closed her eyes for a second, exhaling. – I don’t know, but sometimes it feels like our first date was just yesterday, you know? It’s not like I’m complaining, I love him, but sometimes I do wonder if we’re not moving too fast.

   There was noticeable anguish in those blue eyes now and maybe even a little bit of fear, which made Mona’s heart clench. She didn’t feel flattered or anything, but that sounded like something Hanna hadn’t told anyone yet.

   Mona didn’t know what that feeling of uncertainty was like; her relationship with Paige had evolved so naturally and easily, given years of intimacy, that neither of them had felt pressured in that way when it came to taking the next step. Therefore, she had no idea what to say.

\- He’s pretty different from me in many aspects, too – Hanna said in response to Mona’s silence, now with only a vague little smile. – For starters, he doesn’t like taking pictures. I mean, he doesn’t have one single problem with smiling to a camera during things like dinner parties with both of our families, and he _does_ have a gorgeous smile… but when it comes to silly selfies in bed, he just… – she shrugged, as if, deep down, that fact bothered her.

   Mona stroked Hanna’s cheek ever so delicately.

\- Well, that is simply outrageous – she stated, suddenly knowing exactly what she needed and wished to say. – You’re too gorgeous with no makeup on and undone hair to not be appreciated like that.

   Mona felt her heart warm while saying every word and that warmth seemingly reached Hanna, making her lips curve into a timid and priceless smile.

\- You just gave me an idea – the blonde got off the bed after slightly biting her lip.

   Mona blinked a few times, confused, as she waited for Hanna to come back to the bedroom with her phone in one hand.

\- When this is all over, it’ll be nice to have a souvenir – she said, sitting on the bed beside Mona once again. – So, would you hop into frame with me?

   Mona’s heart skipped a handful of beats. Her lips parted, wanting to curve up into a grin.

\- But what about…

\- He’s gonna be my husband – Hanna cut her off, patiently. – That doesn’t give him the right to look trhough my galery. Besides, I don’t wanna be like Rose at the end of Titanic, only having the memories of Jack in her mind. I wanna have something to remember you by.

   For the second time, the adorable reference brought a grin to Mona’s lips. She snuggled close to Hanna on the bed and they started making silly faces to the front camera of the blonde’s phone. For the last picture, they made duck faces and their lips almost touched.

\- That was fun – Hanna said in a light tone, putting her phone onto one of Mona’s nightstands.

   The brunette nodded in agreement, still with an arm over Hanna’s midsection.

\- It made me realize I’d like a souvenir, too – she said in spite of herself.

\- Then go get your phone.

   It sounded like the simplest solution ever, but Mona didn’t go anywhere.

\- You’re getting married – the statement felt heavy to Mona, like a callback from reality. – I don’t want you to worry about anything, especially about having pictures of yourself in a stranger’s phone.

   Hanna placed a hand fondly over Mona’s forearm.

\- Who said I’m worried? – she asked, slightly shaking her head, and those words were her softest ones yet – You’re not a stranger to me anymore. I trust you.

   That last affirmation, those three little words, pronounced with such an audible confidence, had the power to shake everything inside Mona in a way that she _knew_ she wouldn’t ever be the same again.

   She got off the bed wordlessly and almost immediately, partly because she didn’t want Hanna to see her tearing up.

   Instead of going after her phone in the leaving room, she grabbed her trusty DSLR camera, dimmed the lights a little and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Hanna.

\- Strike a pose for me – Mona instructed warmly before carefully focusing on the girl’s face.

   Hanna’s eyes widened for a second.

\- Wow, that’s what I call kicking it up a notch.

   Mona got a couple of shots while Hanna tried to remain still and casual, although she seemed to be a bit intimidated by the camera.

\- Not so much – Mona replied, in between shots. – I have a few fancier ones at the studio but this old thing here will do the deed just fine with you as my model.

   She put the camera down and met Hanna’s eyes again; they were clearly saying something along the lines of _explain yourself._

\- I’m a photographer. And Carolyn is not only a nosy friend/sister-in-law; she’s also what you would call an assistant of mine. She brings me coffee and whatnot – Mona joked, rather proudly.

\- You’re just a tiny box of surprises, aren’t you? – Hanna laughed. – God, if only we hadn’t hired a photographer already…

   A part of Mona’s smile faded away.

\- Well, thank you for considering it, but I think I’d survive without that gig.

   The response sounded more bitter than Mona had intended it to sound. Hanna nodded, as if saying “fair enough” once again.

\- So, what do _you_ do for a living? – Mona asked, a little more lightheartedly.

\- I’m a struggling designer. Can’t really complain about my current job. Actually, I can, my boss is a bitch. But it’s better than being unemployed.

   While Hanna spoke, she put a hand behind her head, maybe unconsciously, maybe not; the point was that it _was_ a beautiful position, so Mona climbed off the bed and crouched down next to it to get a shot of Hanna’s entire body.

\- Have you ever tried modeling? – the brunette inquired, putting the camera down again. She was aware that she sounded like a saleswoman all of a sudden. – It’s just that you’re gorgeous and right now I’m saying this as a professional who deals with all kinds of beauty.

   Hanna chuckled, visibly blushing.

\- Well, thank you for your professionalism. And no, I’ve never modeled per say, but I did a Barbie commercial once.

   Mona’s mouth fell open as she sat on the bed again. It was like they were back to purely gossiping.

\- No way!

\- Yeah – by the lack of enthusiasm in Hanna’s voice, it sounded like something she wasn’t very proud of. – Whenever you don’t have anything better to do, Google “Salon Surprise Barbie”. It’s a 2002 commecial.

\- You know what? – Mona raised an index finger, already in motion to leave the room in search of her own phone – I’ll be right back.

   She ran to the living room and then back to the bedroom under Hanna’s childlike protest – “No, don’t do it!”. She did it. She watched the whole thirty-second video beside the girl, on YouTube, with a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe her eyes – exactly like the first line of the commecial said it would happen.

\- Dimples – was the first thing Mona said as the video ended, feeling like her heart was going to explode given a cuteness overload. – Dimples everywhere.

   Next to her, Hanna, with a tomato-colored face, laughed with her eyes closed, as if she dreaded looking at her pre-teen self.

\- I know. Can we forget about this, now?

\- Why are you embarrassed? – Mona grabbed Hanna’s wrist, somewhat indignant, and moved the girl’s hand away from her face. – Telling me about this was one of the best things you could’ve done tonight because, thanks to it, I feel like I know you so much better. And it’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing. And beautiful, then and now. And I’m not saying this as a professional, but as someone who is completely… fascinated by you.

   Mona couldn’t bring herself to say the other thing. At least not yet, even though she was feeling it. Hard as the first time she had felt it, years and years ago. It was unmistakable. And it was visible in Hanna’s eyes that she _knew_ what was the other thing Mona wanted to say.

\- You know – the blonde whispered, resting a palm over Mona’s waist –, there’s one more thing I’d like to do before the portal to this parallel universe closes up.

   The metaphore was such a truthful one that it hurt.

\- What it is, honey? – Mona asked, feeling like she would do literally anything in her power to make that girl happy. – Do you wanna go take a walk on the beach, under the moonlight? Or, perhaps, go skydiving?

   Hanna laughed briefly.

\- As much as I would love to do both of those things with you, it’s something else – she explained, softly, and a tingling sensation went through Mona’s entire body. Hanna wanted to do things _with_ her. – You see, Jordan doesn’t like slow dancing, too. Or dancing at all. He’s left-handed so he claims that he was born with two right feet. I know he’s gonna try his best at the reception, and I appreciate that. I really do. But sometimes I wish he would try his best also when it’s just the two of us, you know?

   While Mona stopped to think about that sweet request, her eyes filled with tears, and this time she didn’t try to hide it.

\- Are you saying you wanna slow dance with me?

   Hanna smiled, visibly blushing again, and shook her head to herself, as if it was a silly thought.

\- Gosh, I’m not even that much of a romantic, but the few times I’ve slow danced were with my friends and I’d like to do it with someone who’s special to me in a different way.

   Silently and still quite dizzy because of that extended explanation, Mona grabbed her phone once again and searched for Kiss Me, by Sixpence None The Richer, on her playlist. As it started to play, she held out her hand in Hanna’s direction, palm facing upwards in a wordless invitation.

   They both stood up, facing each other, once Hanna tenderly held Mona’s hand. Then, the blonde stepped tentatively closer to Mona and enlaced her shoulders, starting to move slowly from side to side.

   They intertwined their fingers in the air after Leigh Nash sang _lift your open hand_ and that simple action made that connection – which they had built so unbelievably fast – visible and palpable. Therefore, once more, Mona had yer eyes wet. She sunk into Hanna’s embrace and started listening to the girl’s heartbeats; calm, steady and, somehow, welcoming heartbeats.

   _It has to be a past life thing_ , Mona thought as Hanna’s palms slid unhurriedly across her back. A tear finally streaked across one side of her face and she looked up at Hanna, whose thumb gently wiped the single tear away. An _I love you_ was at the tip of Mona’s tongue. She expressed it by kissing Hanna as she heard the last _so kiss me_ coming from her phone _._

   The song ended and automatically started again, but they didn’t resume dancing.

\- Are you sure? – Mona asked after they sat on the bed again, as if they were back to being virgins full of desires and insecurities.

   Hanna merely nodded and they lay down with their lips glued to each other.

\- Can I tell you something? – Mona looked down at Hanna, who was comfortably tangled up to her, and silently thanked the universe for being able to touch the girl like that, so gently. The song was still playing, like their personal soundtrack.

\- Please, do – Hanna said, and Mona closed her eyes at the warm sensation of the blonde’s breath against the skin of her chest.

\- I’ve been single for about a year – she began, knowing that she would forever remember how Hanna’s skin felt under her fingertips, but still trying to absorb the most out of every caress – and, over the course of it, I’ve kissed a few girls at clubs like that one, but I’ve never slept with any of them because I was after something else, something I never thought I would find in a club. Until you and your magic came along, just a few hours ago.

   Hanna smiled, which meant she was more certain than doubtful about what she was going to ask.

\- Do you think we made love this time?

   Mona simply nodded. There wasn’t one single phrase in her vocabulary other than that one to describe what had just happened.

\- I think so, too – Hanna stated, softly.

   They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

–

   Mona had no idea what time it was when she opened her eyes again – the whole night had been sort of timeless, actually. She stretched herself, still lying down, and realized that Hanna wasn’t next to her anymore. The room was silent, but she didn’t panic because Hanna’s scent was still on her skin; it told her that the blonde wasn’t gone yet.

   She blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. Then, she lay on her side, facing the small balcony. Hanna was there, apparently appreciating the view. Mona instantly smiled, deciding to slip back into her nightshirt and go say good morning to the girl.

\- I know I should’ve asked you if I could come here – Hanna told her, after saying good morning as well –, but I didn’t wanna wake you up.

\- It’s fine, don’t worry – Mona shook her head, dismissively. _Mi casa es su casa,_ she wanted to say, but it was already well implicit in her tone.

   Hanna gave her a small smile and went back to gazing at the blue horizon; Mona’s apartment was on the sixth floor and they could see the ocean from afar.

\- I was woken up by a text from Jordan – the blonde spoke after a while, in a low voice, without expressing any emotion. – He said that his bachelor party ended early and that he was missing me.

   Mona didn’t feel anything at first, too. Gradually, though, reality started to really sink into her. She finally noticed that Hanna was fully dressed again; her lips were slightly coated with lip balm. Taking in the sight of the girl ready to go was harder than Mona had ever thought it would be.

\- Do you regret what we did? – Mona couldn’t help but ask, trying to keep a neutral tone.

   Hanna turned to her almost immediately.

\- No – she simply answered, shaking her head and seeming to be certain about that. Mona smiled as well, silently snuggling up to Hanna’s side. – In fact, a part of me doesn’t want it to end.

   Mona avoided thinking about the depth of that confession and decided to suggest a practical solution.

\- Maybe it doesn’t have to end – she moved away from Hanna just a bit. – Maybe we can still see each other as friends. I’ll keep my lips and my hands to myself, I promise.

\- I can’t – Hanna’s eyes met Mona’s and, for a moment, it seemed like the blonde was truly sorry. – And, on some level, I’m glad I can’t because I simply _wouldn’t_ want you to keep your lips and your hands to yourself.

   Instead of being an aggravator, that half explanation soothed Mona. She breathed out carefully, not knowing what more to say.

\- God, why did it have to be you? – Hanna whispered, her left arm still around Mona’s waist and her lips close to the girl’s forehead. – Why you? Why last night?

   It sounded like Hanna was actually asking those questions to the light blue sky. Mona tried not to feel warm, but it was inevitable. Hanna was practically stating that she was special.

\- There are some questions we’ll just never get answers to – Mona said, softly, before laying a brief kiss onto Hanna’s bare shoulder.

\- I’m not staying in Miami – Hanna informed a moment later, as if it was the last one of her confessions. – We’re having the ceremony here, as well as our honeymoon, but me and Jordan live in New York, so…

\- Well – Mona forced a smile, not looking at the blonde and not wanting to admit to herself that she had tears in her eyes –, that’s sure gonna hurt once you walk through the front door.

   Hanna had tears in her eyes now, too.

\- I don’t wanna hurt you – she stated, shaking her head. There was so much sorrow inside those eyes; it was like Mona was being repeatedly stabbed in the heart. – I…

   Hanna stopped. Mona knew exactly what was at the tip of her tongue.

\- I don’t know if I’m still falling – the blonde continued – or if I already fell, at some point during the night. The fact is there _is_ a falling involved. For you.

  With that, Mona pulled Hanna to a hug that felt like their last; a tight one, overwhelmed with emotion and incredibly more soothing than an actual last kiss.

\- I hope you’re not afraid of hights – the brunette blinked her tears away, actually grinning while still holding Hanna – because I know I’m not.

\- Hey, I meant it when I said it – Hanna pretended to be offended, but Mona could hear the smile in her voice. – I _do_ wanna go skydiving one day.

   They disentangled from each other after Hanna’s final declaration and stepped back into the bedroom. The nightshirt that Mona had lended to Hanna was neatly folded on the edge of the brunette’s bed.

\- May I keep this as a souvenir, too?

   Mona eyed the old t-shirt after taking in the soft request. It had a 1998 printed on it and it used to be purple, but it was pretty washed out already, so Mona didn’t know for sure what color it currently was. She smiled, yet a bit surprised with that girl’s amazing capacity of making her feel immensely flattered.

\- If you promise to think of me whenever you look at it, yes – she said, smoothly, but not exactly in a flirting tone.

   Hanna smiled back at her, and Mona was able to distinguish a more chaste type of flirt in the blonde’s next words.

\- Why else would I ask for it?

   They made it to the living room in silence. Mona had no idea what to say before the dreadful goodbye, but she knew she was in need to say something, anything.

\- I know this is gonna sound too motherly, but are you hungry? I feel like it’s wrong letting you go without breakfast.

   Hanna laughed, taking a couple more steps before stopping in front of Mona, who was leaned against the back of the couch.

\- I’m fine, thank you. Besides, even though it’s early, I don’t think I have much time left. The girls are probably awake already and they won’t be able to cover for me forever.

   Mona’s eyes widened.

\- Your friends _know_ that you wanted to experiment lesbian sex with a stranger?! I thought you had lost them at the club or escaped them or something.

\- Well, they knew that the sex part was a possibility, but it wasn’t such a sure thing – Hanna explained. – Like I told you, I didn’t scheme this. I didn’t plan on spending the night with you, Mona. But you made me want to. Don’t ask me how but I know you’re different from all the other women I could’ve possibly gotten experience from.

   Mona lowered her head gradually as Hanna spoke because she _wanted_ to throw her arms around that girl and kiss her with everything that she was, but she couldn’t bring herself to look inside those eyes and start something that she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop. Therefore, she stepped away from her, partly to simply try and escape from tentation but also to actually go search for something in her own purse.

\- Here – she handed Hanna the business card from her photography studio. – If you’re ever back in Miami wanting pictures taken of you, silly ones or not, it doesn’t matter, be sure to give me a call.

   Hanna delicately took the small card from Mona’s hand and smiled.

\- This world is far too big and the fact that we may never see each other again scares me – the brunette added, not one bit proud of the vulnerability in her tone. – So, please, just promise me you’ll keep it.

   The smirk hadn’t faded away from Hanna’s lips yet.

\- I will not only keep it, but I’ll know this number by heart like that – she snapped the fingers of her free hand.

   With that, Mona walked Hanna to the door.

\- Hey, do you wanna know why I’m sure we’ll be connected forever? – Hanna asked, turning on her heel to face Mona as she stepped outside the apartment.

  Mona leaned against the door frame, completely aware that she could watch Hanna for hours.

\- Why are you sure?  

\- Because you become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed – she quoted, taking half a step towards Mona.

\- The Little Prince? – the brunette guessed, knowingly.

\- Don’t judge me. I had to read the damn book three times in middle school just so I could understand it.

   One more time, Mona giggled while slightly tearing up out of a bittersweet mixture of joy and sadness.

\- The point is that it _is_ a beautiful quote – Hanna took a full step in Mona’s direction this time, taking the girl’s hand in her own – and, to me, there’s no other that describes _this_ so well.

   Even though Mona’s heart was racing again, given their closeness, she tried to be rational and analyze the blonde’s tone; it was velvety, suggestive. She arched a brow.

\- Are you thinking about what I think you’re thinking?

   Hanna let go of Mona’s hand slowly.

\- If you’re thinking that I’m thinking about matching tattoos, you’re thinking right.

   Mona shook her head in disbelief, grinning.

\- You’re totally crazy – she murmured, grabbing Hanna’s hand and then having the girl’s arms loosely around her one definite last time.

\- Is that a yes? – Hanna teased with her lips millimeters away from Mona’s forehead.

   Mona bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, trying to regain a little of her composure.

\- Yes, girl with the adorable quotes, yes – she took a deep breath. – Now go before I decide to hold you captive here. Then I’ll really be responsible for taming you.

   Hanna smiled, seemingly pleased with that final answer, and kissed Mona’s forehead, then strutting away to the elevator with her purse slung over one shoulder.

   The fact that they didn't actually say  _goodbye_ to each other (nor the shorter version of it) was the main reason why Mona decided not to slide her back down the closed door and cry like people did in soap-operas, once she was inside her apartment again. Besides, she had something _way_ more important to do; call and make an appointment with her tattoo artist.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia time:  
> \- In the PLL books, Emily is the one who has a red-headed sister named Carolyn. At first I thought about connecting Hanna's and Mona's lives a little more by making Emily be Mona's ex-girlfriend here, but in the end I didn't find a way for it to make sense. Besides, I do think Mona has a whole lot in common with Paige.  
> \- Ashley Benson really did a Barbie commercial called Salon Surprise Barbie in 2002. It's on YouTube. Super cute!  
> \- Janel Parrish really has a tattoo on her foot that reads "Made in Hawaii". Super cute too!  
> \- Also about Janel: she did a musical once in which she kissed a girl while Kiss Me was playing in the background. They slow danced and everything (the scene is on YouTube as well). That was my main inspiration for this chapter. 
> 
> Now, what do you guys think about Mona and Paige having a romantic history? Too weird? Because I honestly didn't think I'd get so into it. I'm actually thinking about writing something to honor that kooky dinamic in the future :3


End file.
